Skylanders: The Darkest Hour
by Ace 5niper 117
Summary: It's been only a year since the Skylanders Academy has officially opened to the public, but there seems to be something amiss. Not only are Skylanders dying out, but more strange things are occurring. In order to find out the reasons behind these disappearances, they must put their trust in Skye, a newcomer with strange abilities even Ignitus has never seen before.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I'd like to introduce a revision of the attempted Skylanders story I tried not too long ago. This is Skylanders: The Darkest Hour. Enjoy. **

Prologue

Hello there, this is Spyro, the leader of the Skylanders. As you might've guessed, the Skylanders are Skyland's most trusted protectors.

Well, that all changed not too long ago. Now, we are exiled to a new world, one that is unfamiliar with our kind.

This is our story, or rather...the story of our recent newcomer, a Skylander from another world.

Her name is Skye.

And this is how we came to Pokéarth.

**Alright, here we go. a new journey awaits. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's chapter 1. **

Chapter 1: Skye's beginning

"Come on, Skye...I thought you knew how to fight." Samuel, one of the Shepherd trainees grumbled as I wiped the blood off my nose.

"You know you're not supposed to hit the face!" I said angrily.

"Oh come on, where's the fun in that?" He asked and was about to swing again when someone grabbed the wooden blade.

I looked up to see Soren, glaring at Samuel.

"That's enough!" He said, yanking the wooden sword out of his hands.

"Oh come on!" Samuel grumbled.

"Oh come on? You're the one that's beating the heck out of Skye here. That's brutal, and we're not known for that." Soren said and pointed to the field. "I think fifty laps should suffice."

The gruff trainee rolled his eyes as he walked off, kicking rocks at the other trainees.

"Seriously, can't we just get rid of that guy?" I asked, rubbing my nose.

"I wish I could." Soren said. "Sadly, his parents are dukes...and you know how that goes."

"No, I don't." I snapped and walked off.

"Wait, Skye." He called after me and grabbed my shoulder. "Look in sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

I looked away. I don't hate Soren, I just don't like having dukes brought up. When I was a little girl, something happened between my parents and the duke of our town. If it wasn't for the Shepherds, or Soren...I wouldn't have made it.

"Here, why don't you head over to Lissa?" He suggested. "Get your nose patched up, and call the rest of the day off."

That's how Soren is. If one of his trainees are brutally injured by Samuel or some accident in a training exercise, he'll send us to the barracks to rest up.

I'll admit...Soren's the best mentor I've ever had. Well, he's the only mentor I ever had anyway.

"I don't get it." I said. "How are you able to handle that guy's attitude towards you?"

He shrugged. "Let's just say that after dealing with Sully, I've learned to ignore it." He said. "Just don't take his words to heart, alright? Someday, his words will come back to bite him in the butt."

"How do you know?"

He looked at me. "Because he only cares about himself." He said. "That's the kind of person you want to watch out for, Skye. Selfish people will do anything to get their way. The best cure for them is an arrow through the chest."

As I had Lissa look at the wound on my face, I thought about what Soren said.

To this day, I still remember those words. It was only a year after the Ylisse-Plegian war, and most of us are still bothered by it.

I can see why Soren has hatred towards them. They killed his mentor and kidnapped his sister. I lost my family to a Duke that only cared about money.

If there was a way I could be reunited with my family, I'd take it.

(One year later)

"Alright, everyone gather around!" Soren commanded, stabbing his sword into the ground. "I'm going to be gone for a little while. Ferox is in trouble, so I won't be able to teach you anything for a while."

"Oh come on, can't we come?" Canin asked.

"It's too dangerous." Soren told him. "Look, Valm is trying to start a war with us."

"Valm? What do they want?" Bail asked.

"What else? They want the Fire emblem." Samuel said. "I say we just give it to them."

"And put our kingdom in danger? I don't think so!" I snapped and turned to Soren. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, they only attacked Ferox so far, so we're going to drive them out. After that, I don't know. Without ships of our own, we're stuck here."

"Whelp, I guess all hope is lost then." Samuel said and walked off.

I sighed. "Idiot."

"So...who will train us?" Canin asked.

"I think it's best if you trained yourselves." Soren replied. "You all have been doing a great job so far, so I think it's best if you figure out what class you want to be, and start training right away. You've all got what it takes now, so you shouldn't be worried."

I felt a bit relieved, knowing that Soren believed in us.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

He sighed. "In a few minutes, actually." He said. "But I would like to speak to you real quick before I head out."

I nodded and followed him into the garrison, wondering what it was he had to say.

"Skye...I'm proud of you. I truly am." He said. "That's why I'm letting you lead these guys."

This caught me off guard. "What do you mean?"

"You're not that timid girl you were two years ago." He said, smiling. "I spoke with Chrom, and we both believe you're the person fit to be the commander of these guys while we're gone."

I looked away, feeling my eyes well up. "I'm not the one."

"Skye...you are. I've seen it. You've gotten stronger not only physically, but spiritually. That's the kind of person that's fit to be a leader." He said.

I smiled. "You really think so?"

"I know so." He said when the two front doors opened, and Chrom walked inside.

"We're heading out." He told Soren. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He replied and patted my shoulder. "Remember, you've got this."

* * *

><p>As I watched Soren leave with the Shepherds, I thought about what he said.<p>

"So, I hear you're the captain." Canin said, leaning against the wall.

Canin's gruff sometimes, but he's a good guy. He's training to be a warrior like Vaike.

"You're not mad about it, right?" I asked.

"Nah, I think it suits you." He said, chuckling. "I would never have made it to that."

He had a point. Canin's almost as tough as Vaike, but he can be pretty dense sometimes.

"So...what are your orders, chief?" He asked, playfully bumping me.

"I guess we just train." I said. "We're not ready to face any real missions like Soren yet. I think it's best to make sure that we're totally ready."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He said. "See you at the training field, boss."

I scoffed, smiling as he left.

From that point on, all I've ever wanted to do was make Soren's choice worth it.

(Two weeks later)

As soon as we received the letter from Chrom, saying that Soren disappeared, our world shattered.

"How could he just disappear?" Bail asked. "Valm's not that big...is it?"

"Nitwit! Don't you remember the message he sent us before?" Canin said. "What if this Validar guy's behind it?"

"Who cares?" Samuel said. "Soren's gone, there's nothing to be done."

I finally had enough of his snobbish attitude and held my sword at his neck. "Will you at least show some respect?! Something's going on, and we don't know what it is!"

"Yeah, so what?" He said. "What's so important about him?"

"He's our mentor!" I said.

"I think you mean "your" mentor." He said.

"Just shut up, Samuel!" Canin said. "You think the world should only revolve around you. Well, it doesn't!"

"Guys!" Sylvia, our cleric in training said as she ran in. "We've got a major problem!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She shook her head. "There's no time to explain!" She said and motioned for us to follow. "Come on!"

We didn't even need to ask as we ran out the doors, finding some of the houses in castle square in flames.

"What...what's happening?" Canin asked, horrified.

I didn't even have time to answer when an arrow flew past me and struck Bail in the leg.

He grabbed the shaft as he doubled over, howling in pain.

"Get him inside!" I said and drew my sword, looking down the hill to see a group of Risen heading towards us.

"Come on, come on, move it!" Canin said, dragging Bail into the garrison.

Once Samuel and I made it inside, Sylvia and Canin slammed the doors.

"I can't believe it...we're being attacked!" Canin said, rubbing his head.

"They would we would be defenseless!" Samuel said. "That's why they left."

"What are you talking about?" Canin asked.

"Don't you get it? The Shepherds abandoned us!" He said.

"No. They didn't." I said. "They probably have no clue what's happening here. They on the other side of the world for Naga's sake!"

"Believe what you want, girl. I'm done." He snapped and drew his knife. "Once those things kill you, I'm out."

"No, you're staying here!" Sylvia said.

"Make me!" He snarled when the wall exploded, hurtling chunks of rubble at us.

One struck me on the head, dazing me as I fell to the floor.

As my vision started to clear, I watched in horror as Canin tried to stand up to our attackers, ending up with a sword in his chest.

"Canin!" I yelled as I watched him fall on his side.

"Take care of the rest of these fools." The figure said, walking over to me.

Using all the strength I could muster, I swung my sword at him, but he knocked it away and stabbed me in the chest with a red crystal bladed sword

"So much for the new generation of Shepherds." He said and pulled the sword out.

"Master...I suppose I fulfilled my duty." Samuel said.

"Yes...only, you didn't." The figure said, glaring at him. "I believe our true master has a more proper mission for you."

"Fine, I'll do it." He said.

"Well, unfortunately, it requires you to lose this life."

Before Samuel could object, one of the Risen soldiers stabbed him, throwing him to the floor.

"I don't see why you should react." The figure said. "After all...your new life shall be much more enjoyable."

That was the last thing I heard before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>(Just as the dark figure turned to leave what was left of the garrison, he noticed a faint glow coming from the girl.<p>

"What is this?" He wondered and kelt beside the girl, realizing that the faint glow was coming from the back of her hand.

He lifted it up and observed it, finding only six small dots glowing green and in an odd formation.

"Odd...this is a new thing. Possibly even more powerful than-"

Before he could finish, a bright beam of light shot from the mark on her hand into the air.

"That's not...possible." The figure said as the light died out, and the girl let out her last breath.

"I thought Samuel was the only one." The darker figure said.

"Apparently we were wrong. Warm Validar! I'll have to report this to our master."

"Yes, Sly...but what about the girl?"

"Wherever that mark sent her...I'm sure Samuel will be there." He replied. "And if they do cross paths again...let us pray he's the one that triumphs.")

**alright then...so now we kinda know what's up. Apparently, Skye was a human, training under Soren in the land of Ylisse. **

**I wonder what will happen next. **


	3. Chapter 2

**hey, guys! Hows it going? Here's chapter 2**

Chapter 2: A World of Dragons

I'm not sure what happened after I blacked out. After I did...I felt as if I was in some strange world.

"Wake up, child." A voice said. "Your time is has not come."

I don't know what it was...but it gave me a soothing feeling.

I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself in some strange misty world.

"Stand up, child." The voice said.

I obeyed, slowly standing up.

What happened? I thought, trying to recall what brought me here.

Then I remembered. The garrison being attacked, the dark figure...

Oh gods...I was killed.

"No. Sylvia...Canin..." I said, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"I am sorry." The voice said. "I'm sure they were good people."

"The best." I said, looking around. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"I am Ignitus...the Chronicler." It said.

"The what?"

"I am a chronicler. In your case, you could say that I'm a scribe in some way."

"Okay...that answers my "who" question. Now where are you?" I asked when I noticed a faint blue glow I the corner of my eye. I turned around to see a giant blue dragon standing in front of me.

I took a step back, reflexively reaching for my sword...only to remember that I don't have it anymore.

"Do not be afraid, child." It said. "I am a friend. Besides, I can't hurt you even if I wanted to."

"How are you talking to me, then?" I demanded.

"Being a chronicler has its gifts." He said.

"Well...why?"

"Because you, my dear, have been chosen. You are given a second chance."

"To do what?" I asked.

"That I do not know." He said. "All I know is that you will be given a new life. A life far more different than the one you just lost."

"Besides...you might get to see your mentor again." He added.

"Soren?! He's alive?"

"Yes, indeed." He chuckled as an image appeared beside him, revealing Soren with a small brown fox on his shoulder.

That doesn't make sense, when the garrison was attacked, Soren had disappeared. Now it seems like he's having a great time.

"How long have I been...dead?" I asked.

"It...depends." Ignitus said. "Time and Space are out of control, making years in one world...months in another."

Impossible. I thought, staring at the image in shock.

"What will happen to me?" I asked.

"Like I said, I do not know for certain." The dragon said. "Things will become clear once you make a choice."

"And those choices are..."

"Either take the chance and be given a new life, or accept your fate. It is entirely up to you." He said.

I closed my eyes, remembering the reason why I wanted to be a Shepherd in the first place: to help people.

If I take this chance...I might be able to do that.

"I'll do it." I said. "I'll take the chance."

"Very well." Ignitus said. "Now I must warn you: you're new life will have a lot to get used to. Of course you might not remember what happened."

"I can handle it." I told him.

"Okay then...I wish you luck." He said and started glowing.

"May the the ancestors watch over you. May they watch over us all." Was the last thing I heard him shout before everything went black.

That was when everything changed.

* * *

><p>Just as only darkness filled my vision, it was suddenly brightened by a flash of white light, and I found myself falling towards a floating island.<p>

"WOOOOAAAHHH!" I screamed when I hit the ground, forming a crater in the ground.

What in the name of Naga? I thought, terrified.

But what struck me as odd was that I wasn't hurt. I was just fine.

Then I saw my arms. They were completely dark green.

"What the..?" I wondered, twisting my wrist, seeing if I was dreaming or not. I'm a lizard? I thought when I got whacked upside the head. I turned around and found a green tail trying to attack me.

Then I realized I wasn't a lizard, but a dragon.

"Impossible." I told myself, looking at my wings in amazement. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" A voice asked suddenly, making me jump and whack a blue dragon my size across the face.

"Ow! What the heck?" He asked.

"Sorry." I said. "You scared me there."

"Well, you sure do know how to use that tail of yours." He laughed. "Dang, that was a good hit."

I smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Besides, I had two other brothers to deal with." He said. "I'm Cobalt."

"Skye." I replied. "My name's Skye."

"Skye, huh?" He asked, smiling. "That's a great name. It suits you. I honestly have never heard that kind of name before. Where are you from?"

I looked away. I didn't want to tell him I was from Ylisse, besides, he'd never believe me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He assured me. "I was just curious."

"By the way, did you see that explosion?" He asked suddenly.

"What explosion?"

"Well, it happened to make that crater you're standing in." He said.

Oh! Oops. I thought as I saw what my "grand" entrance made. "Yeah, I saw it." I lied. "Whatever that was...it must've been huge."

"I'll say." He agreed and jumped. "Aw crud! How could I forget at a time like this?!"

I looked at him in confusion. "What? What's wrong?"

"The Skylander academy! They're enrolling right now!" He said. "I can't be late!"

"Hey, calm down!" I said. "Here, if you want to go, let's go."

He looked at me, surprised. "Seriously?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do." I said. Part of it wasn't true, but I couldn't just sit around. Not if Ignitus said I'm part of some destiny.

"Thanks. Come on." He said and starts flapping his wings as he jumped off the ledge.

"Hey, wait!" I said and halted once I realized the ledge was a cliff.

"Come on, don't you know how to fly?" He asked.

I wish you hadn't asked that. I thought as I looked over the cliff.

"I...I've never flown before." I said.

"WHAT?! You've never flown in your life?!" He asked.

"Yeah...stupid, right?" I giggled nervously.

He chuckled. "Well, don't worry. It's not as hard as you think." He said. "Just flap your wings for a start."

Yeah...simple. I thought as I looked at my wings.

I concentrated real hard, and eventually, I felt the muscles start to move them.

"There you go!" He said excitedly. "But you've got to match your wing beats. Make both wings flap at the same time."

I nodded and concentrated a little more as both my wings started flapping in the same direction in unison.

"Great! Now...this...you might not like this." He said. "You're going to have to jump."

"What?!" I asked. "Are you insane?!"

"Trust me, I'll catch you if you fall." He assured me.

I groaned and nervously glanced over the cliff as my wings started flapping like crazy.

"Don't flap them too hard." Cobalt said. "You'll tire them out."

"Okay..." I said and slowed them down.

Here I go. I thought and leapt off, flapping my wings as hard as possible before falling.

Suddenly, was grabbed by the side. I looked up and saw Cobalt, sighing in relief.

"Caught you." He said.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He retorted. "I guess I'm not quite the right teacher for this kind of thing."

"How long did it take you to get it right?" I asked.

"Me? I'd say...at least three times. It was the third time I actually got it." He said.

"Great. I wonder how long it'll take me." I grumbled.

"Don't be hard on yourself now. Besides, I was younger when I learned how to fly. You...you might actually make it the second time."

"Okay...who can teach me?" I asked.

"Well...there is one dragon..." He said, looking away. "He's well known over all of Skylands. I'm sure he can help you out."

"Great. Who is he?"

"His name's Spyro." He said. "He'll be at the academy. Why don't I take you there."

I shrugged. "Sure. I've got no way to get there myself."

He laughed. "I can see that." He said and took off with me in his grip.

Well...this was an interesting day. I thought as I watched us pass more floating islands. Just yesterday I was a human, trying to become a Shepherd.

Now...now I'm a dragon.

Whatever destiny Ignitus wanted me to be a part of...it must mean there's something going on.

**Alright, welcome to Skylands, Skye. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, wassup? It's finals week! BOO! nobody's got time for that. Here's chapter 3**

Chapter 3: The Skylanders Academy

(Spyro)

As I watched the pavilion fill up with new recruits, I couldn't help but smile.

Here I am, a Skylander for less than two years, teaching our ways to young ones.

"Hey, you okay?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I told her and chuckled. "I remember five years ago, when Ignitus started training me. For some reason it feels like I was hit by Deja vu."

"What'd you say?" The owner of the name asked obliviously.

"He didn't mean you." Cynder laughed. "Man, these names are confusing these days."

I laughed. "Yeah...its hard to get them right at times, though Sparx always mistakes Wrecking ball as Pop thorn. I think he does it on purpose."

"Doesn't he always." She giggled and nuzzled me. "I'm proud of you, Spyro. Ignitus would be, too."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Cynder. I've always had you by my side."

"Okay, I've got the Eternal Embers, technological equipment...man there's lots of things to prepare for." Hugo said, frantically flipping the pages of his book.

"Hugo, relax...its not the end of the world." I laughed.

"It might as well be if we don't teach the right things to the right element!" He replied. "I mean...who teaches Funny bone to merge into the wall?"

"Hey, that was a one time thing." Cynder laughed. "Besides, no one got hurt."

"Yes, but he would've if I hadn't shown up." He retorted.

"Relax, Hugo...I'll have everything under control." I assured him. "What can go wrong?"

"I'm afraid to find out." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, This is our first time. And will you please cut it out with Funny bone? That was two years ago."

"Alright, alright, I'll cut Cynder some slack." He said and glanced at his clipboard. "Hm...everyone seems to be accounted for except Cobalt."

"Cobalt? Who's that?" I asked.

"He's a dragon like yourself." He replied. "I wonder what's keeping him."

"HEY, WATCH OUT!" Someone shouted above us. I looked up to see a blue dragon flying towards us.

"Move!" I said and leapt to the side as he crashed into the ground between me and Cynder.

"What the heck? That's your landing?" Another voice asked. I looked over to see a green dragon straighten up and run her head.

"I'll admit...the never landed carrying another dragon before." The blue one replied.

I shook my head. "Hey! Do you two mind telling us what's going on?"

The blue one glanced at me and laughed nervously. "Uh...whoops?"

"Whoops is right." Hugo said. "You're late! And who's this?"

"Oh...this is Skye. She uh...I found her on the way here." He said.

"He tried to teach me to fly...but things didn't go well." Skye said.

"Wait, you can't fly?" Cynder asked.

"Uh...not really." She giggled.

"Well, I can help you with that." I told her.

"Spyro, she's not on the list." Hugo said. "I've never even heard of this dragon."

"That doesn't matter." Cynder said.

"Look, we don't need some list, Hugo. I talked with every one of these trainees, and the one thing that lets them in is their heart." I told him and stared at Skye.

There was something off about her. The past few recruits I've evaluated were normal, but this...she's something else.

Other than that, she seems like s modest young dragon, willing to learn the ways of a Skylander.

"Very well, Skye. You're in." I told her. "Welcome to the Skylander academy!"

She smiled in disbelief. "Wow...I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." Cynder assured her. "It's actually not all that hard to get in."

"Yes it does! It requires lots of-"

"Hugo, enough. We don't want her to feel disclosed from everybody else." I said and turned to the blue dragon. "I'm surprised I haven't met you yet. What made Hugo let you join?"

"I honestly have no idea myself." He said.

I smiled and telepathically reached into his heart, seeing what made him special.

He's brave. He'll need that when it comes to fights. I thought when an image appeared. It revealed something about his past that brought back dark memories.

I sighed. "I guess I see the reason why Hugo recommended you." I said. "Welcome aboard."

He nodded.

"Cobalt, do you mind showing our newcomer around, that way she gets a feel of the place?" Hugo asked.

He nodded. "Sure. No problem."

As he led Skye and the other trainees into the academy, Cynder walked up to me with a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah...I just...something I saw in there brought back memories."

She smiled sympathetically. "Come on, let's get everyone started."

(Skye)

"Hey...what was that back there?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Cobalt wondered.

"That thing with the purple dragon. He just...stared at me, then accepted me just like that." I said.

"Oh. That was Spyro. When he looks in your eyes, he's able to look into your heart. He's a good judge, and that's why he's the leader of the Skylanders." He explained.

I nodded in understanding. To be honest, it sounded familiar.

"Alright, runts!" Someone shouted in front of us. "Welcome to the Skylander academy!"

"Slam bam...seriously, do you need to do that to every newcomer?" A light-blue dragon with feathers asked as she flew to the podium beside the yeti. "They're not children."

"It doesn't matter! I'm one of their teachers, so I'll teach em however I please." He retorted and stared at us. "This will be either your best year...or the worst days of yer miserable lives."

This sounds way too familiar. I thought as Spyro and the dark dragoness flew over us and stood in front of us.

I don't know what they're bickering about, but it obviously had something to do with the yeti's attitude.

"Okay, with that out of the way..." The dragoness said, smiling. "Welcome to the Skylanders academy. We're thrilled to have you guys with us."

"Some of us are." Slam bam muttered, only to get whacked in the leg by Spyro.

"I'm Spyro, and this here's Cynder. We're the leaders of the Skylanders." He said. "And hopefully, we can be great mentors to gifted creatures such as yourselves."

I smiled and watched as more creatures filled the podium behind the others. Just the sight of them amazed me. There were dragons, but some of them were different. Like one of them looked like a phoenix, while another was covered in diamonds, and so forth.

There were other creatures too, like a crazy orange...I don't even know what it is, but the sight of him and those cannons made me giggle.

"Each of us will help you discover your strengths and weaknesses." Cynder said. "For now, we're going to see which element house you'll be placed in."

There are ten total elements." Spyro said. "Two of them were just discovered almost a month ago, thanks to our good friend Hugo."

As if right on cue, ten symbols appeared above their heads.

Some of them I could probably make out, like the small ember was fire, the three leaves mean grass, and the brown rock must mean ground or something.

"These elements are Air, Water, Ground, Life, Tech, Undead, Fire, Magic, Light, and Dark." The mole replied as the lights flickered and died out.

Light, huh? My kind of element. I thought. Dark though...that's not what I would want to join.

"We will call each of your names, and a symbol will appear above your heads. That will tell us what element you're meant to be in." Hugo added and glanced at his clipboard. "First, I'll call Grease-monkey."

Grease-monkey? What kind of a name is that? I thought as the symbol of a gold cog appeared a brown monkey's head.

"Looks like you're one of us." A woman with a giant silver tool said. "Welcome aboard."

"Oh...yeah!" He replied, doing a flip.

"Next is Stygian." Hugo said and glanced at the board. "Odd...I don't recall meeting this one."

Suddenly, a dark moon-like symbol hovered above a crimson black dragon with red wings and underbelly. Just the sight of him frightened me.

"Well...it makes sense." Spyro said and whispered something to Cynder.

For the next hour or so, Hugo called out everyones name except mind and Cobalt's.

"Now down to our last two." Hugo said.

"Finally." Cobalt whisperedin my ear, making me giggle.

"Cobalt, let's see what element you're destined to be with." The mole said as the fire symbol appeared above his head.

"No way...I can't believe it." Cynder said. "I've never heard of a blue fire dragon."

"Me neither. It does strike me as odd." Hugo said and turned to me. "Last and not least: Skye."

Stygian coughed and glared at me as the white sun-like symbol appeared above my head.

"Holy cow! A green light dragon." Spyro said as he walked up to us. "There's something about you two...I'll have to look into this with the chronicler."

As he turned to leave, something sharp poked my tail, and I spun around to see Stygian smirking.

"Long time no see...Skye." He said and walked off.

Hold on...how does he know me? I thought as I watched him leave. Do I know him from somewhere?

I tried recalling anything that might've happened before I woke up...but nothing came.

Oh no...Ignitus was right. I can't remember my past.

**Uh oh...I wonder who that dragon is. **

**To be honest...I think this might turn out better than the last Skylander story I tried a couple months ago. Well, we won't know until the story progresses. See ya. Don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 4

**hey, what's up everybody? Here's capter 4. Enjoy. **

Chapter 4: First flight lessons

(Skye)

"Okay, this is your dorm." Spotlight said as we walked into a large chamber. "Be sure to keep the place in top shape."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled. "I'll be honest, I've never heard of a green dragon being part of the Light element. Eon must've seen something in you."

"Eon?" I asked.

"Oh! Right...forgot that you're new to this." She giggled. "Eon was our leader before Spyro and Cynder. He must've been the wisest human I've ever known."

"Wait, he was a human?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but he was a Portal master, not a Skylander."

"What happened?"

She looked away. "There was a war and...he didn't make it."

"Oh...I'm sorry." I said. "I'm sure he meant a lot to you guys."

"More than you know. He was a father to all of us." She said. "It hurt Spyro the most. Losing another mentor just...did a lot to him."

"He doesn't seem like that now." I said.

"He got better." She said. "When the war ended, we decided it'd be best if he and Cynder became the leaders."

"Well, looks like you made a good choice." I assumed. "Looks like people really look up to him."

She giggled. "Yeah. You should see Blackout. Him and Cynder have been pretty good friends since we found him."

"What about you?" I asked.

She looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I smiled. "I saw the way you looked at him during the tour."

She giggled again. "That must be some kind of superpower of yours." She said and nodded. "Yeah...you could say that I've had a crush on him for a while."

I laughed and looked around the dorm a bit.

"So...how did you hear about this place?" She asked.

"Cobalt told me about this as soon as I met him." I explained. "Well, when I say "met" him, I kinda mean "slapped him in the face."

She laughed. "Why'd you do that?"

I smiled. "Well...okay, can I tell you something? I haven't told anyone else this yet, but I'd feel a little safer if I told someone."

She shrugged. "I don't mind. I'll keep it safe until your ready to tell the others."

I sighed. "Okay...in truth...I was a human."

"WHAT?!" She asked. "You're kidding."

I shook my head. "No. I'm serious."

"Holy...wow...if you were a human, how are you a dragon now?"

"Well, I don't remember much now." I said.

Spotlight just shook her head. "Wow...a human turned into a dragon."

"Look, just don't tell anyone yet." I said. "When I'm ready, I'll tell Spyro or someone."

She nodded. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She said. "You should get some sleep. Spyro wants to start teaching you how to fly before you start your other classes."

I nodded. "Okay. Good night."

She smiled and left without another word.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I couldn't sleep at all. I wasn't sure if it was the excitement over being taught by a dragon, or if it was fear of my identity being revealed.<p>

Somehow, that other dragon, Stygian, knows me, but I have no idea who he is.

Eventually I gave up trying and left the dorm, walking over to the edge of the school to gaze at the stars.

They were a sight to see. One of them was shaped like a dragon, flying up towards the heavens.

"You're looking at Ignitus." A voice said behind me, making me jump around to see Spyro.

"Spyro?"

He laughed. "Sorry. Shouldn't have scared you like that." He said and walked up beside me. "Can't sleep?"

I shook my head. "No."

"It's okay. Usually first timers don't do well on their first night." He said and chuckled. "I remember my first few days being the chosen one. Ever since I fought that battle against Cynder, I couldn't sleep a wink."

"Wait, you fought Cynder?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. She...she was kidnapped as an egg by Malefor, the dark master. For ten years she...he was his beacon of fear. She hates being reminded of that."

"I never thought about that." I said. "I mean, she was really nice when I met her."

He nodded. "She is. She's been trying to make amends to her past." He explained and groaned. "The only ones that do hate her still are Slam Bam and Terrafin. I can't get those two to trust her."

"I've noticed." I said.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. They've been a pain since I recruited them anyway. Too reckless."

I giggled and looked at the constellation. "You said something about Ignitus."

"Yeah. He...he was my mentor." He said. "He died during the war."

"I'm sorry." I said. For some reason, I wanted to tell him Ignitus's true identity, but the other wanted me to keep my mouth shut.

"Listen, I'm not going to tell you to tell me who you are." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, somehow you can't fly at your age, and you've never heard of the Skylanders, so that tells me your one with an unknown origin." He said. "I get the feeling...something big is coming, and you might be part of it."

I looked away. "I don't know..."

"You don't have to tell me right away." He said. "When you're ready, you can talk to me whenever you'd like. Cynder and I will try to help you in any way we can."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded and turned to leave, but then looked over his shoulder. "Whatever's coming...I'm sure you'll do great things. Eon must've seen that, and that's probably why he put you in the Light element."

I shrugged. "I guess we'll never know...until the time comes."

He grinned. "I'll see you later. We'll just go over the basics this morning."

"Why don't we start now?" I asked. "We're already outside, and it's getting brighter."

"Yeah, but I have to check something real quick." He said. "Why don't you try to sleep for a bit. I'll have one of the Mabu wake you when I'm ready."

I nodded. "Alright."

(Spyro)

As I left the ledge, I started thinking about what I told Skye.

There's something about her...ever since that dream I had.

About a month ago, after Drobot and Sprocket brought home an odd object, I started dreaming of some strange places.

They weren't like the places on Earth at least...some of them weren't. I saw large cities, a bright white tower in the center of one that looked similar to the Eiffel Tower, and other places.

They couldn't be on earth. Not to mention the same world. I thought. I still remembered seeing the castle.

The dream that haunts me more though was one of a giant, four winged, six eyed dragon. It felt...familiar.

I shook away the thought as I walked into Drobot's lab, where he and Sprocket were busy taking apart the machine he bright back.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"Nope. Nothing." He said. "Whoever built this was smart."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, he put lots of failsafe a on almost everything in this tin can." He said, throwing some destroyed objects on the table. There was a weapons cache in this thing, and I tried to open it, but I didn't know it's password the first time, so it destroyed these weapons. Some of them are repairable, but the others...not so much."

"Everything's got a failsafe." Sprocket said. "The memory system, the engine controls...this inventor must've had quite a good memory."

"Or...it's the same password on some of them." I said.

"Well, sadly, we don't know who made this, so it's impossible to think of the right one." Drobot said.

"Just salvage what you can. If you can get past the security on the memory system, let me know before you do anything."

"You got it." He said. "Where will you be?"

"Oh...just teaching one of our students to fly." I said.

"Huh? That makes no sense." Sprocket said.

I grinned. "I'll explain later. I'll see you at the parliament." I told them as I left the lab.

"Hey, where you headed?" Ember asked as I started heading back to the ledge.

I shrugged. "Just going to give one of our students some flight tutorials."

"Sweet! Can I come?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "Sure. I don't think we assigned you to anything yet."

How could I say no to my sister? Her optimistic personality's enough to keep anyone in high spirits.

"Come on. Let's go."

(Skye)

After a good rest, I felt more refreshed than I was before.

"Whelp...time to learn how to fall some more." I said sarcastically, giggling to myself.

At least there was one thing I remember: I used to have quite the sense of humor.

I walked out of the room and headed for the ledge instead of following the others, who were being led to their training areas by the other Skylanders.

"All rested up?" Spyro asked as I walked up to him and a short pink dragon.

I nodded. "Yep." I said and turned to the newcomer. "Who's this?"

"This is Ember." He explained. "She's my sister. We haven assigned her as a teacher yet, so I decided to bring her along for some support."

"You didn't have to." I assured him.

He shrugged. "You ready to get started?"

I nodded. "Teach away."

He chuckled. "Okay...best to start with the basics. You've moved your wing muscles before, right?"

"Yeah. I'm just not...what's the word?"

"You can't get your wing beats in sync, right?" Ember asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

"Don't worry. It happens to a lot of dragons." Spyro said and chuckled. "I never learned how to fly until I was ten."

"So how did you start?" I asked.

"Well...is start you off by syncing your wing beats, then we'll strengthen them." He suggested and stretched out his own. "Just stretch them out as far as you can."

I obeyed by following his example, stretching my wings out as far as possible. To my amazement, my wings looked a lot prettier than I thought.

"Okay, now just slowly flap them. The reflex is easy. It's like moving your paw side to side." Ember said.

Instead of flapping both wings, I started flapping one to start off with. Once I got the reflex, I started flapping the other. "How's this?"

"Not bad, they're just a little off." Spyro said. "Here's an idea. Think of something you desire most, and you know that the only way to get it is by flight. Imagine yourself flying to it."

Imagine myself flying, huh? I wondered as I shut my eyes. At first nothing came to mind, then I saw Soren.

Soren...my brother. I thought, recalling that moment I had with him when our home was attacked.

"Skye, I need you to hide." He had told me. "Find a safe place, lock yourself in, and hide."

"Soren, your hurt." I remember telling him, recalling his injury.

"I know, but I can't sit by and watch as our people are killed. I wouldn't live with myself if I lost another sister."

Another sister. I thought. He thought of me as a sister.

"Skye...SKYE!" I heard Spyro shout. "You're flying!"

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself hovering over the empty space.

"Wah! Woah!" I shouted.

"Easy, easy!" He laughed, amazed. "You don't want to ruin it. Holy cow, that was amazing."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You just jumped off, silly." Ember said. "While you were thinking of...whatever it was you were thinking, you just ran off that ledge and flew about two feet away."

"That's a great start." Spyro said. "Wow...you're full of surprises."

I smiled. "Now...how do I land?"

"You're not ready to quit now, are you?" Cynder asked as she flew up. "You've only just begun."

"She does have a point, though." Spyro told her. "Usually it's the landing that's the hardest."

"True." She giggled.

"Okay, this will be your first time, so I'll go easy on you." Spyro said. "First, angle your wings so that when you flap, you'll fly forward. But be sure to flap less. That'll help you descend."

I turned my wings forward while flapping, and I started moving toward the ground faster than I planned.

"Okay, okay, good start." He assured me. "Now stretch your front legs forward, that way you'll be able to land-"

Before he could finish, I slammed into the ground and rolled into the wall, slightly dazed.

"Easier." He finished nervously. "You okay?"

I got up and shook off the dirt. "I guess. Are landings usually this rough?"

"Usually the first three to five times." Ember said. "It took me seven to get it right, so don't let that bug you."

"But you've got it." Spyro said. "Now we'll just work on the landings and the full flight. If you want, Sunburn could teach you to fight in mid-flight."

I nodded. "I'll think about it." I said.

"You should head to training." Cynder said. "I'll show you where your group went."

"Thanks." I told her and followed her into the academy, relieved that I came out of that training in one piece.


	6. Chapter 5

Man...I'm** so frustrated, it's not because of the chapters. They're fine. It's...something else. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 5. Enjoy. **

Chapter 5: Combat training

(Skye)

"You know, you're really lucky." Cynder said as we walked the halls. "I've never seen a green dragon be part of the Light element."

I shrugged. "I don't know...maybe it was a mistake." I said. "I'm not hero material."

"Oh, don't say that." She said. "After what I just saw today...I think there's more "hero material" in you than you think."

I smiled. "Thanks. Were...were you the same way?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean...have you ever doubted yourself?" I said.

She looked away and nodded. "Yeah, I was, but that was five years ago." She said. "You know...I'm surprised you never heard of us."

"Everybody happens to be." I said. "Look...let's just say I grew up in the slums."

"Oh...I'm sorry." She said.

"It was pretty rough." I said. "No family, no friends...no way to learn how to fly. That was until one day I was rescued by...him."

"Who? Cobalt?"

I shook my head. "No. Someone else." I said. "He just came and saved my life from two thugs. It was the most selfless thing anyone would do for me."

She smiled. "He must've been really nice."

I giggled. "He was. I thought of him as a brother."

"What happened to him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him for almost a month."

It was the truth, but I never told her about Soren being human.

"Well, if you want...we run search parties." She suggested. "We can look for him if you want."

"Thanks, but...I think he's well beyond our reach." I said as we walked up to two large doors. "Is this it?"

Cynder nodded. "Yep. Come on, I'll introduce you to your mentor." She said, pushing them open. "Sunburn?"

"Hey, Cynder!" A voice replied from the back of the large chamber. "What can we do for ya?"

"I believe you're missing a student." She said, walking in. I followed her and saw that there was a large messy dirt field, full of either mud, ice spikes, embers, who knows what else.

Must be where they practice their attacks. I thought as I turned around, finding a phoenix that's close to my size.

"Ah, the Green Light." He said as he saw me. "Skipping class, huh?"

"Sunburn...Spyro was teaching her to fly." Cynder told him.

"I know, I know." He chuckled. "I'm only kidding. Welcome aboard, Skye. I'm Sunburn."

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

He grinned. "Actually, you came just in time, too. Cobalt had already beaten the crud out of Typhoon."

"That is so not true!" A voice said from the back, followed by laughter.

"Come on, let's see what you can do." Sunburn said.

I followed him down to the field and noticed Cobalt grinning as he saw me.

I nodded to say hello and noticed Stygian glaring at me.

What's his problem? I wondered as Sunburn softly bumped me with his tail.

"Hey, you okay, kid?" He asked skeptically.

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry...just got distracted."

"Okay...well, welcome to the Training Grounds." He said. "Here you can harness your abilities and battle maneuvers, that way you'll be ready when you become a full-fledged Skylander."

"Hey, tell her about the competition." Cobalt said.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." Sunburn chuckled. "Just yesterday I was told that we'll be holding a competition in a month."

"Really? How does it work?" I asked.

"I wasn't given the full description yet, but I'm told it's a Battle Royale against two teams. A fight, apparently. Whichever team wins become the new recruits to the Skylanders."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding. We become Skylanders that quick?"

"This Acadamy isn't as long as the schools as the Portal masters of Earth." He chuckled. "It lasts three months. But only few creatures are selected as recruits."

I sighed. I never knew schools were long. Plus...I never had that luxury in Ylisstol.

"Well, before I get further into it, why don't I put you up against someone?" He suggested and looked over the crowd of creatures. "Hmm...how about you, Cobalt?"

The blue dragon shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Doesn't feel right."

Sunburn shrugged. "Suit yourself. Anyone else?"

"Can I try?" A small voice asked amongst the crowd.

"Is that Ice? Where is she?" The Phoenix wondered, trying to look over their shoulders.

Cobalt and Grease Monkey stepped to the side, revealing an ice colored dragon smaller than me.

"Ice...when did you get in here?" Sunburn asked.

"Sorry..." She mumbled.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Ice. She's the youngest out of all of the other recruits." Sunburn explained. "She's Cyril's daughter."

"Cyril?"

"He was one of Spyro's mentors during the war." Cobalt said. "He passed away two months ago."

"Apparently, the Skylanders are the only family she has, now." The Phoenix added. "She's a bit young to start training in something like this, but...she's got spirit, that's for sure."

"You don't need to waste time with this pipsqueak." Stygian said. "Fight me instead."

"Hey, didn't you listen to his lecture of being courteous?!" Cobalt asked.

"Shut up, blue-boy!" He shot back and glared at me. "Come on, Shepherd...show me what you got."

"What'd you call me?" I asked.

"You heard me." He said. "Come on."

Sunburn glared at him. "Stygian, this isn't-"

"You want to fight, Dark Prince? Bring it!" I said.

"Uh...Sunburn?" Cobalt said cautiously.

The Skylander sighed. "This isn't what I'd hoped would happen, but...I guess Skye's got her opponent."

Most of the trainees groaned while a few others cheered for Stygian.

"Skye...are you crazy? You haven't seen what this guy can do." Cobalt said.

"I don't care. I'm tired of this guy." I told him. "I don't care who he is, or what he can do. It's time I taught him a lesson."

He sighed. "Okay...just know that I'll be cheering for ya."

I grinned. "I know. You're the only friend I've got." I said and walked into the dirt field beside Stygian.

"Prepare to lose." He sneered.

"We'll see about that." I shot back.

* * *

><p>Stygian and I stood ten feet away from each other, burning holes in each other's faces just by glaring at each other.<p>

"Alright...fight!" Sunburn said, blowing flames into the air.

Stygian attacked first by running towards me, attempting to tackle me, but I jumped to the side and tackled him instead, knocking him flat on his side.

He quickly recovered and pounced again, but I used my wings to slightly lift into the air, do a midair flip and bash him in the face with my tail.

"Woah!" I heard Cobalt shout. "Go Skye!"

I grinned as I watched my opponent struggle as he got back on his feet.

"You think you're so tough? Try this on for size!" He said and flapped his wings, blasting me back with a powerful wave of dark energy.

"Hey! No powers yet!" Sunburn said.

"Oh shut up, bird-brain!" He shot back and blasted me again.

I wasn't going to back down. I dodged his next attack and my body suddenly started glowing.

"What's happening?" I asked when my body was suddenly coated with some sort of aura.

"Wow...that's a new one." Sunburn whistled.

"So what? She's still gonna lose, right boys?" Stygian said.

His friends roared in agreement as he ran towards me, ready to hit me again.

Not this time. I thought.

As in response to my thought, the white aura lit up even brighter, and I found myself standing in a light green orb, and Stygian was knocked aside.

"I can summon a shield?" I asked as the bubble disappeared.

"That's was incredible!" Sunburn said.

I looked at him in confusion and was to asks what he meant when I was suddenly smacked in the face by Stygian's wing and knocked into the wall by his tail.

I quickly recovered and jumped away as he blasted his dark energy waves at me again.

"Give up, kid!" He said.

"No!" I said as my wings were completely enveloped with the same light aura.

Without any idea what to do, I ran into Stygian with them, leaving him on the ground with a skinny red mark on his front.

"Agh!" He hollered in pain. "It..It's as hot as the sun! Ow!"

"Are you done?" I asked as the aura suddenly dissipated.

He coughed and winced as he stood up. "Not by...a long shot."

"I think this is enough." Sunburn said, coming between us. "Stygian...I don't know what kind of powers those were, but they're dangerous. I don't want you using those anywhere in the Acadamy, understood?"

The black dragon glared at me and scoffed. "Whatever."

"And Skye...Wow...I still can't get over your...what was that?" Sunburn asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just...happened."

"That's not the only thing that happened." Cobalt said. "Look at your scales."

Confused, I looked down at the scales on my arm and yelped. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but you look like you're coated by a giant emerald." Cobalt said. "To be honest...it looks great on you."

I smiled despite the shock. "Thanks. I'll admit, I do like it. It just...wow."

Sunburn laughed. "You look like Flashwing when she's happy." He said. "You've got spunk, kid. Why don't you start trying out? We'll set you up with a team and help you practice your skills."

"How could I resist?" I asked, grinning. "Just let me get better at flying first."

"By all means, take your time." The phoenix said. "Just...don't take too much time."

Cobalt chuckled and looked at my front paw. "What's that?"

"What's what?" I asked and glanced at it. There was an odd marking on the back.

Wait a minute...Soren had a mark on his hand. I thought. How am I...I'm not what he is, am I?

"That's new." Sunburn said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"You've never seen this before?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. This is rare. I'll have to discuss this with the other Slylanders." He said. "Though, I find it interesting that that's our symbol. Maybe Scratch or Hugo knows something of this."

"Maybe you should ask Stygian about it." Cobalt said. "He seems to know Whipslash here."

I looked at him. "Whipslash?"

"You." He said. "The way you fight with your tail and wings."

"I'll admit, I find it fitting." Sunburn chuckled and looked over his shoulder. "Where is that punk?"

I looked around, realizing that Grease Monkey left as well.

What is it with those guys? I wondered.

**Man, that Stygian guys a total jerk. And Grease Monkeys with him? Well...in sure there's nothing to worry about that guy. **


End file.
